Silicon Photonics (SiP) is a technology that enables entire optical systems to be manufactured using Silicon processes, with Silicon as the optical medium. Various optical components, such as interconnects and signal processing components, may be fabricated and integrated in a single SiP device. Some SiP devices are fabricated on a Silica substrate or over a silica layer on a Silicon substrate, a technology that is often referred to as Silicon on Insulator (SOI).
In some cases it is desired to manage optical communications between a SiP and other devices. Such communications require accurate alignment of the light signals on the SiP with an external means for receiving the light.
Long range transmission of light signals is generally performed within optical fibers. When optical signals are generated or processed in a SiP and need to be transmitted over optical fibers, the light needs to be coupled between the SiP and the optical fibers. This coupling is a challenge, since waveguides within a SiP generally have a smaller diameter than optical fibers.
US patent publication 2011/0116741 to Cevini et al. describes an optical mode transformer for coupling an optical fiber and a high-index contrast waveguide.
US patent publication 2013/0084039 to Doany et al. describes a lens array for optical coupling of a photonic chip to an array of optical fibers.